Crimson, Fiery, Scarlet, and Red
by Lingerer
Summary: He went down the cursed mountain. There was only one reason. Simply, he was getting bored.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I'm planning to make this into a 50 ~ 100 Chappy story. The length depends on the amount of projects (namely the unfinished stories) I have yet to finish or continue on. **

**Wish me luck!**

**This features game!Red, not manga!Red.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

No one really knew him.

Sure, maybe as a role model to many aspiring trainers.

Or, maybe as a barrier to overcome to some trainers.

Even as a missing son for several years.

Red sighs. His trusty partner, a powerful Pikachu, climbs to his shoulder again. After staying together for a long time in this wretched mountain, he was able to read his master's mind quite accurately. That being said, this was a totally new mind.

Without a word, Red picks up a large boulder, and drops it right to the floor of the cave. The floor sinks down due to the force of the rock. This, however, successfully gathers his team of six.

Signaling each of them to their compacted home, he points towards to his belt lying down on the rocky floor. Each of them nodding, they were all soon put in the Pokeballs with the exception of Pikachu. Pikachu would just climb his shoulder like usual.

Slowly, he steps out of the cave, and a heavy wind of snow hits him as soon as he does. But he ignores that, because he was used to it.

Quietly, Red began to step down from the mountain with a steady speed.

Pokemon Trainer Red was going down the Mount Silver.

Oh, this was going to be a big news.

Not in for a long time, Red smiles.

* * *

**Well, this is Lingerer with a drabble this time! This is a mere practice to improve my writing. And don't worry (although you might have to), because the rewrite is going on, and a new chapter of other things are coming up. Don't think I'm just giving you empty promises, because a man never breaks a promise. **

**It's just delayed. A LOT.**

**Game!Red seemed to be an interesting character to write about. **

**Welp, bye.**


	2. Drabble 1

**Hello. Getting on with the story.**

**Glaceon1362: Yeah, whoaaaaaaaaaa. WOOT**

* * *

**Red meets his mother.**

* * *

Around sunset, Red arrives to Pallet Town, right before his house.

He takes a big breath before the door. Glancing to his hand, he finds out his hand had been shaking.

Frankly, he wasn't nervous or anything. But what would his mother react after meeting her long-missing son for a long time? What if she gets too shocked? What if she gets angry at him? Thoughts fills Red's mind as he thinks of possible outcomes.

Seeing his trainer's distress, Pikachu nudges his leg with his tail to wake him from his trance.

Too bad he forgot his tail was literally Iron Tail.

From the sudden impact, Red's leg bends, sending him forward and ending his trance-like state. However, this act _smacks _him right face-flat against the door. Pikachu squeaks, a noise he usually makes when he apologizes. "..." Red just replies back with a silence.

As Red tries to get up, he accidentally presses the doorbell, making a long, ringing sound right next to his poor ears. Surprised by the noise, he flinches back, only to lose his footing again. He then braces for another impact to the door.

Just then, the door opens.

Without the door for the impact, Red is flung towards the hard wooden floor, and falls face-flat again. With a loud crash, his face firmly plants to the floor. Along the floor, several cracks are made, and a small crater is present at the location of his face.

"...!" Due to his inability to talk, he only lets out a painful groan.

His mother, who had stood right next to the door, registers the fallen person immediately. "Red! Is that you?"

Red only nods, not before letting out another long, painful groan.

He was having second thoughts of leaving the mountain already.

"Are you okay?"

"...!" He slowly gets up, not before flashing a menacing look towards Pikachu. His partner only sheepishly giggles.

"Red, where have you been the whole time?" She exclaims, as she begins to inspect her son. "And my, you've grown so much!"

He first wordlessly points towards the direction of the Mount Silver. "..." Then he only nods, while letting out a small smile.

"Well then, dinner is ready, so come on in!"

As he walks in to his old house, he wonders.

How had his mother already prepared food for him? And why was she so nonchalant?

Shrugging it off, he walks into the house.

She may have her reasons.

* * *

**Drabble day 1! (or day 2 I guess)**

**Review, cause I definitely need it, and I need to improve my writing.**

**Bye**


	3. Drabble 2

**Hello. Going on.**

**Chidori Minami (Guest): NO DONT DIE I'LL SAVE YOU**

**Glaceon1362: LULZ your comment made my day. **

* * *

**Red's father is actually in home.**

* * *

Before the dinner table, Red sits down.

Uncomfortably and awkwardly, his dad sits right across him.

"Well, now that my two boys are here-" His mother gleefully says, while carrying a plate of steaming mashed potatoes. "-our dinner can begin!"

And so it did.

"..." As usual, Red wordlessly picks his food, his fork attacking the sizzling Miltank steak. On the other side, his parents sits, eating in the same way as Red. Silence looms over the atmosphere.

Truly, it was extremely _awkward_.

Breaking the silence, his mother begins. "So, what have you been doing all this time, Red?"

"..." Silence continues for another good minute.

She then turns back to her husband. "What about you, honey?"

"...Busy..." He shortly ends, again focusing to the food.

"Where have you been during Red's journey?"

"...Busy..."

Same reply, Red notes.

"Okay then." She says, without a change in tone.

During the conversation, Red found himself doodling on his mashed potato. After few seconds, he came up with a near-accurate drawing of his dad. Spending his time on the mountain did helped him make new hobbies.

Then he smashes it, picks up a piece of it, and begins to devour it.

His dad, who had observed Red's activity with the food, visibly flinches. He puts down his fork, and pauses eating.

"...Scared..." He silently mutters, shivering a few times.

Red's mom just enjoys the dinner with Tinted Lens.

* * *

**Now you know where Red got his silence.**

**Red's mom is too jolly (in my opinion). **

**BYE.**


	4. Drabble 3

**Hello. Going on and on.**

**Glaceon1362: YUP.**

**Chidori Minami: Well, his dad was gone for about his entire life, so probably yes. His mom's like sending him on a trip when he's ten. WALKING THE ENTIRE REGION (well, bikes later) WUT**

**slR-aQuaLeoN: Naw, he's a man of one word. LITERALLY. Now you know where Red got his silence (though he is more extreme in his case). Yup, his mom's too jolly.**

**Moving on.**

* * *

**Red meets Blue.**

* * *

Red notes that Blue is strangely right in front of his house.

"Red, so I heard you're back home!" Blue scoffs, his usual cocky grin residing in his features. "So I hope you're ready for a challenge, because you'll be creamed!" Then he proceeds to laugh, causing his house to shake.

"..." In reply, Red says nothing, but instead tries to glare at him with half-closed eyes.

But it fails.

So instead, Red loudly slams the door into his face. Then he proceeds to cover himself with the bed cover he had dragged along with him.

But Blue makes his revenge back by calling into his house. As soon as the telephone rang, Red sluggishly drags himself to the phone. Then, he spends a good time trying to find the 'receive' button. When he finally presses unto it by chance, Blue's voice loudly rings out. "You hear me, Red?" He cackles maniacally. "YOU'LL BE CREAMED!"

Red finally breaks.

He dashes towards the window, and satisfies at the fact that Blue is still before his house. First, he gets a clean sheet of paper, and hastily writes something in there.

Next, he proceeds to send out his Snorlax to deliver it to Blue _personally_.

As the morning sun began to rise, the people of Viridian City wakes up to the unusual heavy movement in the ground. Assuming it was an earthquake, everyone hastily gets out of their homes in their pajamas.

Some even naked.

As they began to grumble among themselves for the early morning call, something gathers their attention.

Blue always amazes them.

This time, they amaze how fast Blue ran before his death.

For they don't get to see him get chased to death by a Snorlax.

After delivering the message, the Snorlax peacefully goes back to his master. However, in his gym, Blue gasps for his lungful of air, and seethes for his revenge. He grips the note, reads it, then crumbles it into a wad of paper.

_"Don't wake me up in three in the morning, Idiot." _The note says.

* * *

**I DON WANNA GET CHASED BY SNORLAX**

**BYE**


	5. Drabble 4

**Hello. Same thing. Don't wear it out.**

**slR-aQuaLeoN: O THANK YOU YOU MADE MY DAY TOO**

**Glaceon1362: Next time, then Red is definitely going to use his Charizard. Though as much as I want Yellow to be in here, sadly its a game drabble, so little chance of Yellow coming out. ITS OKAY GREEN AND BLUE ARE PRACTICALLY THE SAME MAN (though Green is more awesome).**

**Continuing the story.**

* * *

**Red gets a visit from Ethan and Lyra.**

* * *

"Oh my, are you Red's friends?" His mother giddily asks. Without a question to spare, she then welcomes them. "Come on in!"

Ethan and Lyra both quietly steps into the house. The house was just like their house, even coinciding on that the fact that their parents sleep in the kitchen.

Or maybe on the chairs or the stairs.

"...Welcome..." His father, who had been sleeping on the counter, breathes out, making it barely understandable. Then he proceeds to fall back to sleep.

Both notes that Red has such odd parents.

Sweeping her sight around the house, she finds no such of her target. "Hey Ethan, are you sure Red is here?" Lyra whispers.

He shrugs. "Blue told me the information." Ethan shortly replies back.

"Then where is he-"

Just then, Red steps down from his room, oddly sipping on a small cup of tea as he walked down. Noticing them, he hastens his steps. Once he had went down the short flight of stairs, then he proceeds to approach both of them. Then he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Red eyes to two pairs of brown eyes.

"..." With his usual demeanor, he silently approaches closer to both.

And hugs both of them.

"Red, I know you missed me, but you don't have to do this." Ethan states.

However, Lyra is just dying in his arms.

But then Red proceeds to literally kick both of them out.

And then he slams the door right before them.

But not before leaving out a sign, "_No, you are not getting my signature."__  
_

"Guess we failed." Ethan nonchalantly shrugs, dusting off his cap from the ground.

Lyra wails from the failure.

* * *

**SERIOUSLY THOSE PARENTS HAVE NO ROOM**

**AND ETHAN AND LYRA ARE GOING THROUGH UNHEALTHY FANGIRLING**

**NO STAHP THAT BAD**

**STAHP DAMMIT**

**BYE**


	6. Drabble 5

**Hello. Sorry if this got boring. But continuing on.**

**Glaceon1362: Don't worry, I'll get his signature for you.../kicked out**

**Continuing.**

* * *

**Red goes back on a new journey.**

* * *

_"Dear Mum, _

_Because I got bored stuck in the house, so I decided to travel once again. And in this journey, I'll definitely miss you again. Tell dad I won't be missing him though._

_Anyway, Blue would definitely go for my room for what I did. Make sure he doesn't stay in the house for a long time. If he shows resistance, then by no means use the Pokemon I caught for you. They're from Mount Silver._

_During the journey, I'm going around Kanto, and maybe even further to Jouto (I don't know the spelling). Ethan and Lyra would pester me, but I can live with that. And from Professor Oak, I heard there have been three more regions explored, so I'll try to travel there too. _

_One last sentence mum, don't invite anyone strange into the house. Sometimes, I find my stuff missing every time you would invite a 'visitor' into the house._

_Mum, you're too jolly for your sake._

_Sincerely, Red."_

As Red's father finally came down to an evenly hiccup during his wailing, Red's mother rereads the letter once more time.

"...Sad..." He hiccups, wiping his tears with a pink handkerchief.

_Pink_.

This may be the reason why Red questions his father's masculinity.

Meanwhile, Red's mother sighs a joyful sigh. "My Red is growing so fast..." She breathes out once more. "And he knows me so well!"

* * *

**I think this story was getting boring if Red stays in his house for the whole story, so I sent him on a trip.**

**And I would like to thank my faithful reviewer, Glaceon1362 for her funny reviews. **

**Review, because I definitely need it.**

**And maybe you too. **

**Naw, just do it when you feel like it.**

**BYE**


	7. Drabble 6

**Hello. Sorry if I was later than usual. BUT WOW 1,000 VIEWS ALREADY. THANK YOU FOR ALL VIEWERS.**

**slR-aQuaLeoN: Red seriously has daddy problems. Naw, his dad is more of a child, but he could be like that.**

**Glaceon1362: No, I seriously thank you. NUUU RED NEEDS HIS MOM TO PROTECT HIS ROOM FROM BLUE**

**diehard117: Hello, a new reviewer! Yes, I'll be describing him as he goes, but in more of a humorous way. Oh yeah, this is also on my purview.**

**Must I say I'm moving on? O'well.**

* * *

**Red meets Blue again. **

* * *

Red steps his way into the Viridian City, where his rival would be waiting.

He eventually finds his way to the Viridian City Gym, after countless falls from the ledge right before it. Then he knocks the door, exactly three times.

"So, Red." A brutally beaten Blue shows up, and Arceus knows where he was. "I heard you are going around Kanto again."

"..." Red only silently nods.

Blue motions at Red to follow him into the Gym.

Red notes he was limping in his walk.

"Before you go to Pewter Gym..." Blue plucks a Pokeball from his belt, and sends out his Pidgeot. "...You must beat me."

Wordlessly, Red approaches Blue.

"I know it may be hard to fight your greatest rival head start, but its-"

Pidgeot sees a man flying for the first time.

Red cuts him short by punching him in the face.

Hard.

Blue flies back to the wall of the Gym, where the Lego-shaped wall promptly edges on him.

Even harder.

Blue cries out a scream of pain before fainting.

Before resuming on his trip, Red approaches Blue again. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the Earth Badge.

Red then takes out his old Earth Badge and replaces it with the newer, shinier, and cleaner one.

Arceus knows Red hates old things.

* * *

**Once again, I am truly thankful for the views accumulated. And to those who had spent their time reading and reviewing, special thanks are given to you. **

**And please review! I am definitely encouraged by the words of the viewers. **

**And flames gives me a chance to enhance my stories. **

**And Red is not a jerk.**

**And why are there too much and?**

**And ****BYE**


	8. Drabble 7

**Hello. This is really a great practice of writing for me.**

**Glaceon1362: Naw, Red just does what he feels like. Gotta say: poor, poor, Blue.**

** -aQuaLeoN: Blue's like one of those anime thugs who can't do a single shit.**

**Guest: Why thank you. Hope you enjoyed. **

**diehard117: Don't know why you have the same review as the guest, but thank you.**

**nintendosegapokefan: I like the metaphor you put on, and Blue's just plain poor.**

**Wow, lots of reviews this time! Thank you for the spent time. Moving on.**

* * *

**Red meets all the Gym Leader at once.**

* * *

"Why are we gathered here?" Brock asks, his trusty Onix growling next to him.

"I want to know the reason too!" Misty chimes in, her Starmie spinning next to her.

"**Shut up! **Ya'll are goin' to get some military treatment after this!" Lt. Surge roared, his Raichu agreeing with him.

"Do you want some tea, Ms. Janine?" Erika suggests, resting on top of her Vileplume.

"No; but thank you for the suggestion." Janine replies, her Venomoth cheerfully circling around her.

"..." Sabrina wordlessly walks around, her Alakazam following her every step.

"Wanna see the full taste of my pimpin' suit?" Blaine gleefully asks Sabrina, leaning on his formidable Arcanine.

Blue was currently receiving treatment in the hospital.

Suddenly, the door to the meeting room opens, revealing the all-too-famous teen.

Red.

"**Red?** I thought you were missing?" Brock asks his very first challenger that managed defeat him with one attack.

_Thundershock_.

That time, Red was just being... Red.

"..." Red, of course, replies back with a silence. His Pikachu hops onto his shoulders, his cheeks flaring up with excitement.

Then Red characteristically lowers the hat to partially cover his eye, and raises his free hand - which held a Pokeball.

Everyone eyes him with curiosity.

Next moment, Red steps out of the meeting room.

While beating everyone into a pulp.

Literally.

"My pimpin' suit!" Blaine wails, holding the rags of former glory.

* * *

**Sorry for being late. Again. **

**Sorry if this seemed hurried off. 'Cause it was.**

**Review pleeeeeeeease. Red will give you cookies.**


	9. Drabble 8

**Hello. Aaaand the beloved reviews. Hope you find a cookie beside your bed.**

**nintendosegapokefan: In my purview of Red, I view him as a undefeated, legendary yet humorously awkward trainer. Yeah, Red has his... Red aura.**

**Glaceon1362: LET ME GIVE U A PAT IN THE BACK NO NO ITS OKAY RED WONT HARM U**

**diehard117: Same here.**

**GoldenApe: You will definitely have the whole support from Red's fan after that then.**

**Whee- I'm continuing.**

* * *

**Red goes to a festival.**

* * *

After beating the ever-so-loving crap out of the Gym Leaders, Red shortly arrives to the Vermilion City.

Before he gets off Charizard, Red checks inside his shirt, only to find the brand new set of Gym Badges.

Slowly, very slowly, his mouth curves up to a grin.

And the best part: he returned the old badges back to them.

Arceus, why was he so kind?

Patting his overpowering dragon on the head, Red recalls Charizard back into his ball. Grinning ever-so-maniacally, Red begins his step towards the old Vermilion City. He glances to the side, only to see the old man now working with a... Machamp?

But they have yet to flatten out the ground yet.

Red continues forward again, occasionally looking around places.

Until he bumps into himself.

Red falls ass-flat to the ground. The other person, he doesn't know.

"...?" With a confused look, Red views up, only to see his impersonator fainted next to him.

Red got to admit, the impersonator really did look like him.

"Brandon, where are you?" Red responds to the girl running towards him. She did look familiar, but where?

She did have the familiar looking hat.

"..." Red points at her, his eyes closed for concentration of thought. That white hat with the Pokeball did remind him of something, but what? The girl he met during his adventure had it! Certainly. Now, what was her name-

His concentration breaks when the girl grabs his hand and pulls him.

Hard.

Hard enough to make him fall to the other side.

"..." Red feels he had this situation, but where? But instead of remembering, he groans.

"Brandon! There is no time to play around!" The girl insists, angrily stomping her ground. "Let's go before the Red Festival begins!"

Now Red muses, as he is being dragged to the destination of the girl.

The boy, she forgets.

Soon, Red finds Reds all around the place. Tall Red, Short Red, Dark Red, Light Red, Red Red; name it and you have that Red._  
_

So many Red.

"Welcome to the Red Festival!" That same girl who dragged him talks over the microphone. "Enjoy your festival as Red himself!" Loud cheers erupt from the many, many Reds. And the festival begins.

Red looks around, and decides to enjoy this festival.

After all, it was for him.

* * *

**Guess where Brandon is from.**

**Guess**

**And who is the girl?**

**Continuing next drabble.**


	10. Drabble 9

**Hello. Aaaaand it's being continued! **

**supersexyghotmew95: Oh hello new reviewer. And in manga terms, you're correct!**

** -aQuaLeoN: Yup that was Leaf. SSSSSSPOILERSSSSSSS Red loves dem clean badges. Red probably has his own festival seeing that he's legendary.**

**Glaceon1362: Yup, Red Festival. Let's go sometimes. ...And where did you get his hat? **

**nintendosegapokefan: You're so punny! Naw, that was quite good.**

**Guest: "Duh Duh Duh Dumn" You're correct!**

**And I thank all you reviewers. May you shake Red's hands someday.**

**Moving on.**

* * *

**Red explores around the festival.**

* * *

"So, how's the festival?" The brunette asks, sitting beside Red, who had been quietly munching the cotton candy. "I bet they don't have this at Hoenn, right?"

"..." Red wordlessly finishes his cotton candy, and throws the stick behind him.

Which clonks a man behind him unconscious.

The brunette stares at the man, then back to him. "Brandon, how did you do that?" She whispers, her voice awestruck.

Red shrugs to both her questions.

What is Hoenn, anyway?

Seeing that he had an extra cotton candy, and since the treat didn't fit his taste, Red decides to give it to his Pikachu. So he clips the Pokeball from the belt, and releases Pikachu from his restrained house.

Pikachu breathes out a sigh of relief. His eyes instantly goes towards the treat in Red's hand, who hands it before him. Pikachu excitedly accepts the gift, and begins to eat it bits by bits.

"Brandon, since when did you get a Pikachu?" The brunette again whispers. "I know you idolize Red, but this goes over to unhealthy fangirling."

Red shrugs once again.

"And why are you so quiet suddenly?"

And shrugs.

"Are you _ignoring _me?"

Shrugs.

"_**Brandon**._"

Seeing that the girl didn't know of his state, Red begins to consult with his Pikachu. "_Who is this girl?_" He signs, moving his hands until it is a blur. Thankfully, Pikachu understands it.

_"Leaf."_ He takes a moment to bite out of his cotton candy. "_You know, your Fiancee?" _

Huh?

"Hmph! If that's how you want it, then fine by me!" Leaf sulks, and stands up to walk away from Red.

Until Red returns back the favor from before by grabbing her in the hand at the momentum.

Leaf crashes to the ground, while unexpectedly pulling out Red's hat.

She groans pain, and immediately stands back up. "**Brandon**, what the fu-" She looks at him, and falls silent.

"_Uh-oh_." Pikachu signs to Red.

"**Red?**" Leaf shouts, instantly gathering attention.

"Red?"

"Red?"

"Red!" Seeing the situation will turn bad, Red quickly sends out his Charizard and climbs on his back, grabbing Pikachu and Leaf along with him. He nods, and the magnificent semi-dragon soars to the sky. The night skies perfectly hides their presence, despite the awesome aura emitting from Charizard and his trainer.

Most are from Red, however.

"Red, are you back from Mount Silver?" Leaf quietly asks.

He nods.

"Why didn't you tell me anything then?"

He shrugs.

"I thought we were soon-to-be married!" She wails.

He shrugs once again. Seeing that she was getting louder, he decides to drop her off to her house, which he remembered.

Back to Pallet Town.

Red quickly signs to his Charizard. "_Drop her to her house, will you?" _Charizard nods.

"_What about you, master?_" Charizard signs back to him. "_I'm pretty sure you wanted to travel around, but going back to the starting point doesn't make sense."_

_"I know."_ Red tightly holds his Pikachu, who looks back to him with a confused look. "_Meet me at the Seafoam Islands." _

Then he jumps off his Charizard, together with his Pikachu. 

Pikachu screams out terror, while going straight down to the surface at a blinding speed.

Red is just looking at his clock, waiting for the landing.

With a gigantic splash, Red and Pikachu land into the ocean. From there, Red grabs Pikachu again, and begins swimming to the island right front of him.

"_That was fun, wasn't it?" _Red signs to his Pikachu, who was still under horror from the flight.

_"...I hate you__."_

* * *

**Red is like the Chuck Norris of the Pokemon World.**

**Oh yeah, seeing that my next week will be jam packed with lots of stuff, I won't be posting for a while.**

**Sorry for those who eagerly wait for this. **

**I'll come back, head filled with crazy and fun ideas. **

**Bye.**


	11. Drabble 10

**Hello. Been a long week, ain't it? WOW LOTS A VIEW. Back to the reviews.**

**slR-aQuaLeoN: Well, Red must have had something to use to order his Pokemon. Yep, Pikachu is awesome as hell. LEEEAAAFFFFF U BAAAAAAAAD.**

**Midori (Guest): DON WORRY YOU HAVE COOKIE RED IS BEING LATE AS USUAL**

**diehard117: Thank you.**

**Cameron da champ (Guest): You will soon have it. RED BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE**

**Glaceon1362: /SAVES YOU Naw, Red is mute. He can't talk, like the games. He probably shook his head as reply in the games. **

**Moving on. And thank you for the constant views. I will try for daily uploads, if I am not busy.**

* * *

**Red finds something familiar.**

* * *

Red patiently waits for his Charizard on the Seafoam Islands, while drying off his clothes. Meanwhile, Pikachu constantly shocks him in anger, sending thunders after thunders to his trainer. The thunder roars with power, destroying everything it comes in contact with.

It's not effective, however.

Red casually shrugs off the thunder, and continues to ignore it.

Charizard soon arrives, sending gusts of winds as he lands. This stops Pikachu from shocking Red, as Charizard would get angry at him. Not because he was scared, but because it would bring overwhelming destruction.

The last time they had fought, Mount Silver lost countless lands, which flew off the Kanto region with great force.

Some actually became islands when it had landed in sea.

Seeing Charizard, Red motions his fiery starter. _"Let's go into the cave for awhile." _

_"Master, I thought you had plans to visit the Cinnabar Island." _Charizard asks, preparing for another flight in case.

_"Naw, I have someone to visit now."_ With that, Red ventures into the cave. His starters obediently follows him.

Having already memorized this place, Red immediately finds the oddly crafted stairs. Glancing to the side, he sees the familiar boulder with familiar positioning.

Strange, he thought.

He had _certainly _pushed this one down though.

Shrugging, he continues downward, until he reaches the familiar lake. The strong water currents splash off the boulders, striking anyone with strong force. Before he even reached the shore, Red finds himself soaking wet already.

The water was irritating, Red notes.

_"What matters do you have here, master?" _Charizard questions, while blasting off the water heading towards his master with even greater fire.

Pikachu is just getting soaked after each wave.

Without a word, Red slams the ground with one grand stomp of his foot.

The shock wave carries, opening up the lake by splitting it into two sides.

However, Red wakes something in the cave during the process. In the cave, Red hears the caw of a great bird.

_Articuno._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER**

**OR IS IT**

**I DUNNO**

**BYE**


	12. Drabble 11

**Hello. Reviewing the reviews. **

**Glaceon1362: Red is Chuck Norris. Pikachu is just being Pikachu. **

**diehard117: Well, he would need it to battle trainers. Only exception: Blue.**

**Moving on.**

* * *

**Red meets Articuno.**

* * *

Red never loves freezing weather. Yes, he was living on Mount Silver for a long time, but he was never quite fond of the snow hitting his face.

That being said, Articuno was pissing him off.

_"Red, I didn't allow your access to my home." _It caws once more, before sending Red another Blizzard. Red looks at Charizard for translation, as he didn't understand Pokemon. Constantly looking back and forth did irritate him.

Even more, heavy winds of snow hit Red in the face, adding more to his annoyance.

_"Pikachu." _He finally signs, seeing that Articuno needed to be dealt down.

_Literally_.

The electric mouse perks his ears up, a stance meant for battle. _"The usual thing?" _Pikachu signs back to him, enduring another Blizzard to his face.

Red nods.

With a cry, Pikachu unleashes his famous Thunder, only to miss the legendary by a hair's breadths. _"Fools! My Snow Cloak allows me to dodge your Thunder with ease!" _Red once again looks at Charizard for translation.

_"Pikachu, continue using Thunder." _Red signs, which Pikachu nods.

One time.

Two times.

Three times.

_"You'll never hit me, you fools!" _

Four times.

Five times.

Six times.

_"How the hell are you continually using Thunder?" _Articuno roars, now beginning to get tired out.

Seven times.

Eight times.

Nine times.

_"What the hell in Arceus-" _Articuno was finally shot down by the Thunder, finally being dealt down. It screams in pain, not before falling unconscious.

_"Easy as pie." _Pikachu snickered, holding up his paws as a victorious sign. Red too smiled, petting Pikachu in the head.

Like every battle, Red fist-bumps Pikachu for celebration.

_"Is it the usual, master?" _Charizard asks, which Red nods in reply.

**...**

As Red leaves the cave, he smirks upon the fact that his masterpiece was completed.

Articuno is left in the cave, unconscious, face smeared with doodles, and with a sign that said, _"Conquered by Red."_

Revenge was sweet when someone refused to become his team.

* * *

**Sorry if I was late. Busy as hell.**

**Anyway, reviews please.**

**I benefit from it, so please.**

**Bye.**


End file.
